Westerwenglish Wiki
Why this wiki? This wiki will help you to understand westerwenglish - and to learn it. Thats very helpfull, to bygame if you meet Hillary some time in a bar. Grammar rules The rules for using grammar in westerwenglish are easy: 1. Use english grammar as good as you know 2. If you don't know the english grammar use the german one. 3. Don't think too long after - just write or read how your beak is grown 4. Use talk-turn-overs. Imagespeech is always good to understand. Vocabulary rules The rules for the vocabulary are too easy: 1. Use english words. 2. It's allowed to togethersit english words for creating new ones. 3. It's not allowed to write german loudspeek ("wraiting änglish" has nothing to do with westerwenglish). 4. It's allowed to translate names. What the french are allowed to, I am allowed soon long! Important Vocabulary A''' Actionondictate - Aktionsangebot Afterpart - Nachteil afterread - nachlesen All clear - Alles klar? Aroundsentencesteerings - Umsatzsteuer Aroundsentencesteeringlowerings - Umsatzsteuersenkung Aroundtravelegg - Herumreiserei Ashmidweek - Aschermittwoch Assrawdonate - Poroschenko (Ukrainian Outsideminister) Audaciousbranch, Renate - Künast, Renate Awayeducation - Fortbildung '''B Backkick - Rücktritt Bagbooks - Taschenbücher Because why - Warum beclosed - beschließen Beforegarden - Vorgarten Beforehit - Vorschlag Begreeting-kisses - Begrüßungsküsse Beheavy - Beschwerde bethank - bedanken Blowcake - Pustekuchen Brotherle, Rainer - Rainer Brüderle (Public-house-minister) Butfunny - aberwitzig Building-minister - Bildungsminister Bycyclist - Radler (Alsterwasser) Bygame - Beispiel Byadvice - Beirat C''' Cargram - Autogramm Charcoalmaker, Horst - Köhler, Horst Circleruntogetherbreak - Kreislaufzusammenbruch Clammylurking - klammheimlich Cleansman, Jürgen - Klinsmann, Jürgen Clearlay - Klarstellen Climateclimax - Klimagipfel Clockthing - Ursache Coffeeclap - Kaffeeklatsch Concretehead - Betonkopf Controlaroundwalk - Kontrollrundgang Crynight - Weihnachten Crynightman - Weihnachtsmann Cucumbertroop - Gurkentruppe '''D Darlingcop - Lieblingspolizist Darlingsong - Lieblingssong Darlingspeech - Lieblingssprache Door-Wrestling - Thüringen Downmakeup - Abschminken Duckbluffed - enttäuscht Duckdivorce - Entscheidung E''' Ear tampons - Ohrstöpsel Earthshaking - Erdbeben Easterrich - Österreich Easterrichest - Österreichisch Eyewillow - Augenweide '''F Fallumbrella - Fallschirm Flashvisit - Blitzbesuch Floretly - Rösler, Phillip Flystuff - Flugzeug Foreaftercool - Vernachlässigen Foreanger - verärgern Forebeat - Vorschlag Forebetter - verbessern Foredoubt - Verzweiflung foreequals - vergleichen Foresleep - verschlafen Foresonning - Versöhnung forestand - verstehen Forepart - Vorteil Forcaring - Vorbereitung Foxdevilswild - Fuchsteufelswild Friendbootleg - Freundschaft Fromsitting - absetzen G''' Ghostly-political Turnaround - Geistig-politische Wende Godbethank - Gottseidank Goodmountain - Guttenberg. Also known as "From and to Goodmountain" Goodshine - Gutschein Gosneeze - Genießen Goworkbootleg - Gewerkschaft Grasscuttingmaschine - Rassenmäher Greatarty - großartig grounded - gründete Gullspeck-Party - FDP Guestgiver - Gastgeber '''H Half so wild - Halb so schlimm Hesentence - Ersatz heats - heißt Heartly - herzlich Heavyless - Schwerelos Heclear - erklären Hefollow - Erfolg Hefollowloose - erfolglos Hegiveness - Ergebnis Hegladded - erfreut Hehappied - erfreut Hewait - erwarten Hewaited - erwartet Hightime - Hochzeit Hinddoshoo - Hindukusch Hisself - Sichselbst Holidayadult - urlaubsreif I''' Insideminister - Innenminister IPod - Eierbecher '''J, K (to) kickback - zurücktreten Kickhim, Jürgen - Trittin, Jürgen Knowlearnbesearch - Kennenlernbesuch L''' Lifevehicle - Lebensgefährte (Mike Mronz) Lightcourage Cabbage - Helmut Kohl longwhily - langweilig Luckywishes - Glückwünsche '''M Ministrationvehicle - Dienstwagen Mirroregg - Spiegelei Miss from the Loan - Von der Leyen, Ursula Monkeytubisdone - Afghanistan Moreworthsteeringfreeing - MWSt.-Befreiung Mozartbowls - Mozartkugeln Muchlight - vielleicht N''' Namely - nämlich Naturally - Natürlich Newelyummy - Spindelegger (Easterrichest Outsideminister) Newfaulting - Neuverschuldung Newgreedy - neugierig Nudescanner - Nacktscanner '''O Oceanyoungwife - Meerjungfrau Onecomesteering - Einkommensteuer Onefallsrich - einfallsreich Onforest - Anwalt Ongelly - Angela Onkickbesearch - Antrittsbesuch Onquestion - Anfrage Onshiny - anscheinend Onspeak - Anspruch Ontrain - Anzug Opensightly - Offensichtlich Outclimber - Aussteiger Outdoor-Minister - Grüner Außenminister Outhethat - Außerdem Outland - Ausland Outshootsitting - Ausschußsitzung Outside-Minister - Außenminister Outwards office - Auswärtiges Amt Overfasting - überraschend Overlay - überlegen Overrich - überreichen Oversitter - Übersetzer Overwise - überweisen Oezdemyself, Cem - Özdemir, Cem P''' Painly - Peinlich Partyevening - Feierabend Peoplehouses-Vibratemountains - Leutheusser-Schnarrenberger, Sabine Penning - Stiftung Pettingitems - Streicheleinheiten Pilesower - Ramsauer Pivota - Angela Powermeggery - Kraftmeiererei Powerword - Machtwort Pressfreedom - Pressefreiheit '''Q, R Remindel - My chief, Miss Merkel Resin IV - Hartz IV Red, Stealtransparency - Roth, Claudia Rightstanding - Richtigstellung Riotbrother - Krawallbruder Rolling boobs - Rollmöpse S''' Seafarmer - Seehofer, Horst (to) sharkguess - heiraten Snowsmeltery - Schneeschmelze Socialhelp - Sozialhilfe Sowdys - Saudis Spending - Spende Spendingshine - Spendenbescheinigung Spider - spinnen Springhewake - Frühlingserwachen Stateministerwoman - Staatsministerin Steerings - Steuern Steeringfreeing - Steuerbefreiung Steering-reform - Steuerreform Stonebridge - Former finance minister Stonecreek - Steinbach, Erika Stonemeier - My beforewalker Stupidsense - Blödsinn Surgecastle - Brandenburg Sureput - sicherstellen Sweetcourage, Rita - Süssmuth, Rita '''T Tailcoation - Fraktion Teazoomed - Teheran Thankyounice - Dankeschön Telephonespeech - Telefongespräch Terrainwalky - Geländegängig (finds me Wolfgang Joop!) Thefountain, Oskar - Lafontaine, Oskar Theremouth - Dortmund Threekingsmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen (of the Gullspeck-Party) Threequeenmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen throughsit - durchsetzen Throughview - Durchblick Timeupwendy - Zeitaufwändig Tilting, Katja - Kipping, Katja Togetherhang - Zusammenhang Togetherwork - Zusammenarbeit Togive - zugeben U''' Unamounts - Unmengen Unbeprickly - unbestechlich Underholding - Unterhaltung Undersearchoffshot - Untersuchungsausschuss Undersubsidy - Unterstützung Undertaker - Unternehmer Underways - unterwegs Upscraped - aufgekratzt Upswing - Aufschwung (comm: it actually '''is the real english word...) Uptrain - Aufzug Unquitedonators - Unruhestifter V''' Vaginaway - Scheideweg Valleytrain - Taliban Valleytrain-Outclimb-Departement - Taliban-Ausstiegs-Amt Vizecancellor - Vizekanzler Vizecancellorship - Vizekanzlerschaft '''W Wanty Fire - Willy Brandt Wherewhoride, Steals - Wowereit, Klaus Whirled eggs - Rührei Whitehorseeducation - Schimmelbildung Withpenis - Mitglied Withsleephedge - Kopenhagen (thats difficult!) Withworkers - Mitarbeiter Wordtufting - Wortschöpfung Workfull - Arbeitsreich Worldroom - Weltraum/All X, Y, Z Yesterdaily - gestrige Talkaroundings Talkaroundings are an important style-middle in westerwenglish. Use them as often as possible! Aftertime from good and bad All clear? And so runs the rabbit. Attention is the mother of the porcelain case Clothes make people Don't dance around my nose. Don´t go on my sack! Dont' paint the devil on the wall! Don't tell me something from the horse! Enjoy your life in full trains Equal goes it loose. Exercise makes the master. Flap down, monkey death Go to where the pepper grows Good thing will while have Highbravery comes before the fall Holla the Forrestfairy! Holy strawsack! I always have an open ear for you I believe I spider. I believe my hamster beans. I believe my pig whistles I break together. I cannot more. Idleaisle is all Trucks' beginning. I laugh me flabby. I laughted me really out of order I made it better I make the fly. I only understand railway station. I pull the line. I think my pig whistles. I'm not made out of sugar! I show you on I turn through If you can follow me It's me too cold here It's not good cherry eating with me It´s still not all days evening I wish much hefollow! Looking stupid out of the wash! My english is not the yellow from the egg My English is so good that makes me nobody so quickly after. My dear Mr.Singingclub My god, must this then be? No one can reach me the water. Self is the man That beats the barrel the floor out That comes not into question for me! That goes me on my alarm-clock. That goes on no cowskin. That goes you nothing on That makes me foxdevilswild! That makes me nobody so fast after. That's the jumping point! That's not the yellow from the egg The dog in the pan gets mad. Then they look stupid out of the wash! There lies the rabbit in the pepper There roast me someone a stork. This is not from bad parents. Two stupids - one thought. Uppushed is not uplifted. Who others a cavern digs, falls in himself. What can you bring to the Palm? ... will blow ... me the march You have to let the church in the village You cannot guide me behind the light You cannot reach me the water. You have an informal screw You speak such wonderful english, that's makes you nobody so quickly after. Latest activity You cannot guide me behind the light I voice with you overone# With me is not good cherry eating that cannot be your honest Don't draw the devil on the wall Always slowly with the young horses my dear Mr. singing club why too ever Oh you green nine I pull the line . Category:My dear Mr. Singingclub Category:Browse